


Extraordinary Potential

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Home, Post-Canon, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Gansey had a penchant for things that had been misplaced by time. Often, he couldn’t understand how much they were undervalued, because things that survived what time did to them held extraordinary potential.Some late night appreciate for Monmouth Manufacturing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	Extraordinary Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of [Gansey week](https://ganseyweek.tumblr.com/)! The themes for day 1 are "Monmouth/insomnia/larger than life". I may have been trying to overthink this set of prompts, so today is just some feelings. Hope you enjoy!

Gansey had a penchant for things that had been misplaced by time. Often, he couldn’t understand how much they were undervalued, because things that survived what time did to them held extraordinary potential. He still remembered how it felt looking at Monmouth Manufacturing and aching for what had been forgotten, for its old and tired presence so close to the ley line. He didn’t like to believe in coincidences. Just as he’d been driving past it on his way to visit Aglionby, he’d been compelled to turn around and come back. He walked the full way around the building, overgrown grass scratching at his legs, running his hand along the weather-worn walls, craning his neck up to count how many windows needed to be replaced. His plan for the day rearranged itself in his head, because once he finalized the paperwork to attend Aglionby, he was going to the town hall to find out who owned this building so he could make sure it ended up being him before classes started.

Time hadn’t been able to take away those feelings, but Monmouth seemed to still keep company with Gansey’s insomnia. He found himself awake at a time when the darkness outside pressed up tightly at the windows, longing for the warmth within. Monmouth took on a different presence at night, one Gansey adored, that was so much bigger than he was. Filled with all his maps and photos and most treasured possessions, Monmouth became a trusted friend, a safe place. Since returning from the road trip, he’d started to rebuild his miniature Henrietta. Blue had put low shelving and plant stands along the windows, and now it burst with green, all kinds of companions to keep his mint company. He wandered past them, over to the pool table, where blueprints, sketches and catalogs had been laid out. Ronan had fussed about not having a real table to work on, and Henry pointed out that was the whole reason they had the blueprints and catalogs. They were going to fix more things, add more furniture, actually _live_ in Monmouth like a home suited to the magicians they were. The unused room, still housing its unused printer, had become Adam’s study. A place he could use when he came to Henrietta for the weekend or on break and could shut the door to concentrate, knowing they were all outside waiting for him after.

Gansey had thought, when he sold Monmouth, that he’d never see its full potential realized. He never thought it would be a place to come back to. He tried not to ruminate on the person he was before he found Glendower. That Gansey hadn’t allowed himself long to plan for the future. Now, surrounded by his quest, but also the personal touches of all the people he loved, his future stretched on before him. So full of potential, so full of everything and everyone he thought he’d never have. Maybe he still couldn’t sleep some nights, maybe that’s how it would always be, but at least he knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found yelling about Gansey and TRC at my [TRC blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com) or my [spicy TRC blog](http://athoughtfulking.tumblr.com). Please come say hello, if you like. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
